1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a track assembly for a mobile farm implement, and, more particularly, to a track system for a mobile farm implement including a plurality of arms and pivots to support idler wheels and bogie wheels such that the track assembly is able to better conform to the terrain when the farm implement is towed behind a tractor or otherwise moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile farm implements may generally include wheels or track assemblies to support the frame and allow a tow vehicle such as a tractor to move the farm implement. Mobile farm implements such as grain carts, seed tenders, and sprayers are used in fields in which the terrain may be uneven. If the track assemblies are not able to follow the contours of the terrain, it may cause stress on the track assemblies or the implement, which may cause failure or increased wear. In the case of towable farm implements, the farm implements are also required to closely follow the path of a tow vehicle to avoid moving off the path and damaging crops. Therefore, it is desirable to have track assemblies for a farm implement that can adapt to the unevenness of the terrain and closely follow the path of the tow vehicle.